Love In A Spoon
by Alina Madison
Summary: Killer squirells, the scent of ice cream and radishes, potatoes gone missing, the bend and snap and more. A classic love story of Lily and James with a major twist. Will have you holding your sides and rolling on the floor with laughter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from J.K. Rowlings books. But I do own the plot and all original characters.

Looking through her bedroom window at the moonlit street Lily wondered if she would ever find a place that felt like home. After her mum had died, she felt this irreplaceable void.

Her father became withdrawn from the family and worked all the time, never talking to her.

Petunia, her sister, just moped around the house like a zombie. As she sat there gazing at the stars, the rain began to pour down. She felt as if nature understood the way she was feeling.

_God I miss you so much mum . . . why'd you have to leave us, this house is not a home any more without you here. _Sighing she closed the window and put on sweats.

She ran out of the house and stood in the rain, letting it cascade around her. For the first time since her mum passed away, she felt a calm wash over her.

_Oh mum I feel as though you're looking down upon heaven on me._

Suddenly she sensed someone walking toward her, as they grew closer she opened her eyes and looked around. In the darkness of the night stood a boy about her age. His hair was disheveled and he seemed as if he was running away from something.

Her first thought was to run inside the house as fast as she could and lock the doors.

But as she stood there watching him she just knew in her heart that she couldn't turn away from this boy. She didn't know why she felt this overwhelming sense of concern, but she had learned not to turn her back on her instincts.

At that precise moment the boy noticed her for the first time and froze in his tracks.

Slowly she walked toward him to see if he was okay and if there was anything she could do to help him. She had gone not even three steps when he turned and ran.

Puzzled she started after him, Lily knew that she probably wouldn't catch him but she felt compelled to follow.

_Why is he running from me, I'm just a girl what does he have to be scared of? _

When he disappeared around the corner, Lily ran harder. As she rounded the corner, she collided with something a little too solid to be considered a bush. She felt arms wrap around her and she felt the first signs of panic.

"Would you stop squirming your making it hard to keep you from falling!"

That's when she realized that it was the boy that had grabbed her so forcefully. _This is it. I'm in for it now. _"Would you please take your hands off of me! I don't like to be manhandled!"

"First tell me why the hell you were following me."

Lily really had no idea why she followed him and so she simply stated "I don't know.."

The boy looking rather confused and somewhat angry said " What the hell? You just followed some random guy in the middle of the night and you don't know why you did it. What if I ended up being a serial killer?!?! You sure would be screwed then wouldn't you!"

That's when Lily started to lose her temper. _You've got to be kidding me!_ "I don't fucking know why I followed you ok?!?! I just did! Why the fuck did you run away, huh? Are you scared of a girl?"

The boy seemed taken aback by Lily's outburst, "I'm not scared of a little girl like you, I just didn't feel like talking to anyone!"

"Yeah I'm sure that's the reason." Lily started laughing hysterically.

Next thing she knew she found herself falling and ended up on her ass in the mud. "Why the hell did you do that for?!?"

He gave her a lopsided grin and said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, but you know you deserved it."

Lily fuming from being covered in mud stood up and started yelling "Why would I deserve to be dropped in the mud?! Because I yelled at you? You have no idea who your messing with, nobody fucks with Lily Evans like this! And I mean nobody!"

At that moment she slapped him hard across the face. As she realized what she had done, she spun around and pulled her hand to her mouth.

_Oh my god I can't believe I just did that, I've never lost my temper this badly. _

She stuttered "I.. I'm so sorry . . . " But all she received was silence. Slowly she turned around and the boy was gone.

The rain was pouring down as James ran away from his father's house.

How could his father allow him to be treated like that? He was his own person, and he refused to be sold to the highest bidder. As it began to rain harder James slowed down and began to walk. When had his fathers addiction gotten so bad? And why hadn't he noticed.

_Because I was too busy making sure mum was ok after the divorce. I should have been there for them both. Not just mum. It's my fault that he's this way. _

As he continued walking, he started to cry. Why did life have to be this way? Why couldn't it be perfect like it is in all the books?

Suddenly he stopped. There was a girl standing in the rain up the street

_What the hell is she doing out in this kind of weather_?

Slowly he saw her start to walk toward him. Not wanting to be around anyone he turned around and ran as hard and fast as he could. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw that she was following him. He had to figure out what she wanted.

He turned a corner and waited for her to show up.

What he didn't expect was her to come colliding into him . . . right into his arms. He grabbed her to keep her from falling into the mud.

_God she feels so soft and comforting in my arms._

She started flailing madly, so he grabbed her tighter saying "Would you stop squirming your making it hard to keep you from falling!"

She looked up with those fiery green eyes her and replied tersely "Would you please take your hands off of me! I don't like to be manhandled!"

_I can't let her out of my arms yet I like the feeling too much. _"First tell me why you came running after me."

The girl seemed somewhat confused and said "I don't know . . . "

James was confused at this, how could this girl follow a stranger without knowing why? How stupid could she be? He wondered why he felt this protectiveness but just shrugged it off and yelled "What the hell? You just followed some random guy in the middle of the night and you don't know why you did it. What if I ended up being a serial killer?!?! You sure would be screwed then wouldn't you!"

_Maybe I was a little too harsh _James thought to himself.

But then the girl started yelling right back at him. "I don't fucking know why I followed you ok?!?! I just did! Why the fuck did you run away, huh? Are you scared of a girl?"

James had to keep him self from laughing out loud. Who would be scared of this little slip of a girl? She sure did have a high opinion of herself. Not knowing what else to say he said "I'm not scared of a little girl like you, I just didn't feel like talking to anyone!"

She started giggling and smirked at him. "Yeah I'm sure that's the reason."

She was such an infuriating creature. Why did she have to talk to him that way, what had he done to upset her so?

Slowly he let go of her and watched her fall . . . right into the mud.

Boy did she look mad now, her green eyes were flashing and she screamed "Why did you do that for?"

James couldn't keep himself from smiling and felt somewhat bad for what he had done. But damn it if she didn't look just beautiful when she was mad and soaking wet from the rain. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, but you deserved it."

The green-eyed vixen stood up and continued yelling, "You have no idea who your messing with buddy, nobody fucks with Lily Evans like this and I mean nobody!"

As he stood there watching her, she slapped him hard across the face. He saw the look of horror at what she had done, right before she turned around and decided he better leave now while her back was turned.

As he slipped away into the night, he thought about the girl he had just encountered. _Lily . . . What a beautiful name for a girl like that. It fits her perfectly. I wonder if I'll ever see her again._ Sighing James pulled out his wand and waved for the Knight bus. _Probably not. I just have to live with memories. And what amazing memories they'll be._

A/N:

Please R&R. And be as harsh as you like, its my first fanfic so I'll take all the criticism I can get. Also if there's any quirky random things that you would like to see in the story please let me know. I would like to have my readers involved in the actual story. You will get credit for anything you contribute to the story. Thanks for reading everyone and keep a look out for chapter 2 "When Good Squirrels Go Bad"


	2. Chapter 2

Lily woke up in a cold sweat. All she could remember of the dream, no make that a nightmare, had been green flashing lights and that boys face.

It had been almost a month since her encounter with that strange boy and she couldn't get him or their meeting out of her head. What was wrong with her? Why had this one boy gotten to her so badly?

Lily rose from her bed and looked at the clock. She groaned loudly. It was only three o'clock in the morning, but she knew that if she laid back down, sleep would escape her yet again.

Lily walked out of her bedroom and peeked inside her fathers room. The bed was still made and it was clear that he had not been home that night. She prayed that he wasn't out drinking again. He had been clean for a month and life was improving somewhat.

She crept downstairs, put on her jacket and slipped outside for a cigarette.

As she was pondering the nightmare she had been having, a tawny owl swooped down, startling Lily. It perched itself on the mailbox and cooed loudly at her. Lily stood up and tried to shoo the pesky owl away to avoid waking up her neighbors. But it just snubbed its beak at her and sat there.

Lily marveled at this because she had never in her life seen an owl act like this. She approached it slowly and noticed that it had something tied to its leg. The owl stuck out its leg as if to say take this wretched thing off so I can leave.

Lily slowly untied the note from the owls' leg, at which point the owl pecked her fingers somewhat sharply and flew off. Lily stood there for a while and then looked down at the piece of paper in her hands.

The letter was addressed to Miss. Lily Evans at 626 Cocktail Lane. Lily tentatively opened the letter and read it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall _

Lily stood there dumbstruck. There must be a mistake. There was no such thing as witchcraft. Someone must be messing with her. The tawny owl appeared again and cooed at her as if expecting a reply. Lily ran inside and grabbed a pen, and wrote back

_To whom it may concern_

_I don't know who you are and why you would be sending me such an outrageous letter but I'd like you to know that I don't think this is funny at all. Don't you have something better to do with your time then to send people crazy letters about witchcraft and wizards? If witches exist why doesn't anyone know about them? _

_Lily Evans_

She walked back outside and saw the owl sitting there waiting for her. She tied the note to his leg and he flew off into the night. Lily sat back down on the stoop and as she lit up another cigarette the tawny owl swooped back down and landed on the stoop besides her. She took off the letter that was tied to his leg expecting it to be the same one she just sent but what she read blew her mind.

James walked up to 626 Cocktail Lane late in the evening when a feeling of deja vu swept over him. He felt as if he had seen this house before but couldn't remember when.

He was approaching the door when he heard a shriek come from inside. Running to the door he looked in the glass panes, and could not believe his eyes.

There, kicking what seemed to be a creature with no arms or legs and an extremely long tail, was his fiery red-headed vixen from that night in the rain.

James was about to crash through the front door, when a strange looking creature got out of a rather beat up looking car.

James dodge and hid in the bushes next to the house and watched the creature approach at a rapid pace. She was screeching about something or other and her face looked like that of a hag.

James watched this with much amusement, but then thought about what he was here for. What if this was the girl that he was supposed to convice, and how exactly was she involved with Lily? As he continued watching he saw the creature go into the house slam the door and start ranting at Lily. At this Lily walked upstairs and James could no longer see her.

He crept away from the house and looked towards the windows on the second floor. When he did not see her through those windows he snuck to the back of the house and continued seaching.

When he finally saw her she was sitting on her windowsill smoking and looking somewhat done in. James stood there mesmerised for awhile and just stared. Eventually Lily closed her window and shut the blinds.

James kicked himself for not getting her attention_Damnit she was right there, the girl of my dreams and I just stood there like an idiot. _James sighed at losing the chance to speak to her when he noticed a tree that led right up to her window.

Feeling giddy at the fact that he would be able to talk to her he made his way up the tree. Lucky for him it had many sturdy branches to help him along the way.

After a fight with a squirel, in which the squirel won, he finally made it to Lily's window.

He slowly reached over and tapped on it. He saw a shadow moving around but no one came to the window. After a few minutes of no reply he tapped again, only this time somewhat harder. He saw the shadow slowly approach the window and reach for the blinds.

But when the blinds came up James saw a sight that made him hard in his lower regions.

There standing before him was Lily in a towel, her hair soaking wet, and looking more beautiful then ever. Until he looked at her face.

_Damn she could kill a man with that look and I just might be that man._

Lily shut the blinds as soon as she realized who was outside her window. James was sitting there dumbstruck when the blinds few open and the window up.

He almost fell out of the tree when Lily grabbed him by his shirt and yelled at him "What the hell haven't you ever heard of a door. And how the hell did you find out where I lived?"

James sat there for a few seconds with his mouth gaping open, then gulped and said "I'm sorry but I um well I was going to go to the door first but I heard shrieking inside and saw you standing there yelling at some strange creature. And I have to say that I was somewhat... um how do I say this without sounding like a complete imbecile... I was completely stunned at seeing you again. And then something slightly resembling a hag walked up the driveway and you went up stairs so I found you..." James could not believe that he was going on like a nervous school girl.

"... and again I was stunned, by the time I came to my senses, you had already closed your window. So I climbed the tree to talk to you and might I say you have a nasty squirel living in your tree who likes to attack people that are in that particular tree, thats profiling and profiling is wrong, anyways thats beside the point..."

Lily was looking at him as though he was completly insane so James simply said "So how have you been?"

At this Lily giggled and said "Wow do you usually talk so much or am I just lucky?"

James blushed at this and said "I'm sorry I realize I was ranting but seriously..." James looked around, thinking that at any moment padfoot would appear and make a corny joke, and continued on "how have you been?"

Lily let him go and ducked back into the house "I was perfectly fine until a complete stranger showed up at my window. Who are you? And why are you here?"

James realized that he had never gotten around to telling Lily his name on that wonderful night that still haunted his dreams. He straightened himself as much as he could considering he was perched on a tree limb, and stuck out his hand "James is the name and magic is my game."

Lily looked at him specutively and said "Gosh you really are crazy. Magic doesn't exist."

James chuckled slightly at this and pulled out his wand. "If it doesn't exist could I do this."

James waved his wand and produce a bouquet of Tiger Lily's. Lily gasped at this, then regained her composure and stated "Ok so your a amature magician, good for you. Alot of people could do that."

James somewhat perturbed at not being believed asked her "Did you recieve a letter within the last couple of days?"

He saw a sign of recognition at his statement but Lily just shook her head and replied "No what makes you think that?"

James thought about pushing the issue further but thought better of it. "Nevermind. What can I do to make you believe that magic really exists?"

Lily thought about it for awhile and then James saw her eyes light up and thought _Shit this isn't going to be good._ "Ok James you want to prove to me that magic exist, well then bring me the moon."

_Damn I knew this would get me in trouble...Hmm how can I bring her the moon without actually bring her the moon...hmmmm...I've got it! _

"Ok Lily, one moment." James disappeared in to the tree limbs below, and searched for the one thing that was evil in this tree.

When he finally found it he climbed back up the tree to Lily's window. Holding the killer squirrel in one hand he took out his wand.

Seeing this Lily squelled "Your not going to...to... kill him are you."

James shook his head at Lily "Oh ye of little faith. Of course I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to bring you the moon like you asked." Flicking his wand, the squirrel squeaked, and then he transformed in to a small pale orb that looked suspiciously like the moon.

Lily put a hand to her mouth in shock, and James asked "Do you believe me now?"

Lily stuttered "How... How did you do that?"

James tsking Lily replied "Magic of course. This type of magic is called tranfiguration. Its taking one thing and turning it into something else."

Lily still looking dumbstruck asked "Ok assuming that I do believe you, what is the point in showing me this?"

James getting rather impatient at still not being believed replied tauntingly "So that you'll run away with me. To Hogwarts of course."

_Oh no I pissed her off _James thought as he saw her face grow red with anger and saw the fire return to her eyes

"And just what makes you think that I would go anywhere with a arrogant prat like you?"

"Hmmm. Lets see the fact you can't keep your eyes off of my fantastic body, and the fact that I'm remarkably handsome. Who wouldn't want to run away with me." James leaned in towards Lily and whispered "So what do you say wanna run away with me Lilikins?"

James saw lily lean in closer till she was almost kissing him.

_This is going to be thet best thing thats happened to me since the invention of pants._

He barely heard Lily over his thoughts when she whispered "Not in a million years."

Next thing James knew he was being pushed off the tree limb and falling. "Ow that bloody hurt!" James yelled when he landed.

Lily laughing from her window yelled down "Did you have a nice fall darling?"

James looked up to her window and all his anger faded away, for some reason he didn't quite understand he just couldn't stay mad at her. "Well to be quite honest it wasn't half bad."

Lily laughed at this and replied "Yeah sure and I'm the Inventor of pants."

James was puzzled at this for usually it was only padfoot and moony that could read his thoughts so. But decided now was not the time to bring up such things. "How bout you join me again tomorrow night same place? Huh Lilikins?"

"First of all my name is Lily, second of all no fucking way. Good night James my love." And with that James watched Lily chuckle slightly and close her window.

_Damn what a woman, Rawr._

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from J.K. Rowlings books. But I do own the plot and all original characters.

A/N Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R. Again if there's any quirky random things that you would like to see in the story please let me know. I would like to have my readers involved in the actual story. You will get credit for anything you contribute to the story of course. Thanks for reading everyone and keep a look out for chapter 3 "Rogue Bunny Rabbits" and find out what was in that "other" letter that blew lily's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Rogue Bunny Rabbits

Lily ponders over her letter to hogwarts and the mysterious letter that she also recieved that night.

Lily was sitting on her bed reading her letter from hogwarts over and over again. After reading it for about the 17th time, Lily grabbed the other letter that she had recieved that night and reread it. It still blew her mind away.

_Miss. Evans_

_Didn't you ever wonder what your mothers big secret was? And why nobody told you even after her death._

How could anyone know about the family secret? Lily didn't even know what it was. Her father refused to tell her after her mothers mysterious death and just blamed himself.

Lily never understood why he blamed himself. It wasn't like he could stop her from being driven off the road by herds of rogue bunny rabbits. (Yes it was a weird death, but it was tragic non the less. So stop laughing.)

As Lily was sitting there, she heard a tap on her window. _You've got to be kidding me. You'd think he'd have gotten the hint when I pushed him out the window. _

Lily got up and walked over to the window. When she opened the blinds she expected to see James there but instead there was a owl with marbled feathers. Lily opened the window and the owl flew in.

She perched herself on Lily's head board and waited for her to take the letter that was attached to her leg. Lily walked cautiously over to her, for her finger still hurt from the last owl that she had encountered.

As she reached the owl, she cooed at Lily and nudged her hand. Lily petted her softly and unwrapped the letter from her leg. She read it and was both somewhat excited and nervous.

_Miss. Evans_

_Since you have not replied to your acceptence letter, we will be sending someone to collect you on August 29th. His name is James Potter, and he has been a student here for 7 years. He will take you into Diagon Alley and help you find all the things you will need for your school year. Please have your permission slip signed by your father before Mr. Potter arrives. It will be a pleasure to finally meet you._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall_

Lily was excited about the fact that she would have someone help her get to hogwarts, since she knew she couldn't rely on her dad, but she was also nervous because she would be seeing the annoying but handsome James Potter again.

_Oh well its just something I will have to deal with if I want to go to Hogwarts. _Lily ripped of the bottow part of the letter and wrote back her reply.

_Ms. McGonagall_

_Thanks for the help. I will see you at the start of term._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Evans._

Lily tied the note to the owl, who had been sitting there patiently, and opened the window for her to leave.

Lily grabbed the permission slip and raced down the hall to her fathers bedroom. Lily knocked on the door softly and heard her dads gruff "What"

Lily opened the door and her dad was lying on the floor with a bottle of Jack in his hand and watching the tv. From the look on his face she knew that he had drank way too much and was probably not coherent.

But she walked over to him and asked "Hey dad? I need you to sign this for me. It's for school."

Her dad looked up at her with drunken glazed eyes and said "Okay, give it here."

Lily handed it over hopeing that he wouldn't read it. Her father signed the letter and then scanned through it. What he read did not make him very happy.

"Where did you get this!" He roared. For the first time in her life Lily was scared of her father.

She backed away slowly "Dad calm down, it's just a letter."

"No daughter of mine will go to this fucking school. I refuse to lose you like I did your mother!"

Lily gasped for her father had not talked about her mum since she died. "I'm sorry dad I'll just take it and go back to my room."

"No you will go back to your room without this letter. You will not go do you understand me?!?"

"But dad, just because mum died doesn't mean that I'm going to die too. I want to go, can't you understand? This is who I am, no matter what you do or say I am going." Lily was yelling at this point, and her father stood up and slapped her hard across the face.

Lily felt tears creep down her face and ran off to her room. The last thing she heard from her father was "YOU WILL NOT GO!"

When Lily reached her room she flung herself on her bed and started sobbing. Little did she know the owl was still sitting there in her room watching. The owl perched on the bed next to her and started cooing, gently nudging Lily with her beak.

Lily sat up and wiped the tears of her face. "What are you doing back here?" The owl just cooed at her some more and thats when Lily thought of an idea.

She grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

_Dear James_

_I know that you aren't supposed to collect me for another month but I was wondering if you could come and get me now. I can't explain the reasons in this letter but it is a matter most urgent. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Lily_

Lily tied the note to the owl and said "Can you take this to James Potter for me please?" The owl cooed at her as if she understood and flew out the window.

Lily sat herself on the window sill and lit up a cigarette as she waited for the reply.

_I hope he comes for me._

James was sitting in his room at his mums house, playing a game of Wizards Chess with Sirius when an owl he had never seen before appeared at his window. James walked over and let the owl in and noticed a note tied to its leg.

"Hey Padfoot looks like I've got a letter. Who the hell would be sending me one this late at night?"

"I don't know Prongs maybe a lover, who is desperate for you attention." Sirius said laughing loudly.

Remus fwappled Sirius, looked at James expectantly and said "Well, are you going to read it or not."

"I don't know Moony. Its 3 o'clock in the morning it might be hexed or something." James winked at Remus, then started laughing Remus rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Ok ok I'm reading it." James opened the letter quickly.

Sirius and Remus were in a ferocious glitter fight when they heard James yell for his broom.

Remus looked at James and asked "Whats wrong, Prongsie?"

James just shook his head and flew out the window.

Sirius looked over at Remus and whispered "Damn what got his panties in a bunch." and grabbed the letter.

"Shit!"

James flew as fast as he could to reach Lily's house. The whole time his mind was racing. What could be so bad that Lily would write to HIM for help? Especially at 3 in the morning.

When he finally reached Lily's house, he flew to the back where her room was.

He saw her through her window, laying on her bed, fast asleep. He could tell by her eyes that she had been crying. He went over to her window and climbed in.

He shook her awake gently, mumering "Lily.. Lily wake up it's me."

Her eyes flew open and she about knocked him off the bed when she hit him. "Oh James I'm so sorry. You startled me. I'm so glad you came." Lily exclaimed as she threw herself into his arms.

James wrapped his arms around her protectively as she started to cry. "Shhh Lily what's wrong? Why are you so upset? And why of all people did you write me to help you?" James whispered quitely to her trying to make her laugh.

Lily pulled back and looked at him with pain in her tear filled eyes. "M-m-my father...h-he slapped m-me." she said between sobs.

James was enraged at this and stood up "Where is he? I'll kill him!"

Lily grabbed him by the hand and pulled him down on the bed. "No James. Please will you just take me with you?"

James hugged Lily to him and whispered "Of course, you don't even have to ask."

_When I find who made you cry Lily he will pay. _James thought to himself as he helped Lily gather her things and settled her on his broom.

"It's a long ride Lily, just hold on tight and relax ok?" Lily nodded into his back and they took off for James house. James held Lily's arms around his waist and vowed then that no one would ever hurt her again.

About an hour later they arrived at James house. From her body language James could tell that Lily was asleep.

_Poor thing she's been through so much tonight, she must be exhausted. _

James flew up to his window and called for Sirius and Remus.

When they appeared at the window James said " She's asleep I need you guys to help get her stuff inside for me."

Sirius looked at the sleeping figure and said "No problem Prongs. Is she ok?" as he grabbed her luggage.

"Yeah she'll be fine I just need to get her to bed." James lowered Lily into Sirius' arms and climbed in the window. Taking Lily from Sirius he said "She's sleeping in my bed tonight, I'll be on the floor in there if you guys need me ok?"

Remus looked at James quizzically but just said "Ok Prongs. You know where we are if **you** need **us**."

James smiled and said "Thanks" as he walked up to his room with Lily. He laid Lily on his bed and tucked her in.

_Damn she's so beautiful._ James thought as he moved her hair away from her face. James kissed her lightly on the forehead and made a makeshift bed on the floor.

His last thoughts before he finally drifted off where _I love her._

Disclaimer: Own Nothing. My plot and my characters.

A/N Hey everyone. Yes I know it has alot of drama in it but I just had to. It will get funnier in the next chapter. Please R&R. Again if there's any quirky random things that you would like to see in the story please let me know. You will get credit for anything you contribute to the story of course. Thanks for reading everyone and keep a look out for chapter 4 "


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from J.K. Rowlings books. But I do own the plot and all original characters.

Lily woke up in a dark room and in a bed she couldn't place. She breathed in deeply trying to calm herself and remembered exactly where she was. _This is James scent. Is this is his bed? Where is he? _Lily had so many questions racing through her head.

She sat up abruptly and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She slid over in the bed and let her legs dangel over the side. She looked around and saw James sleeping on the floor. His hair was all over the place and he was snoring lightly. She chuckled to herself for he looked so peaceful when he slept. But Lily knew what he was really like.

He was an arrogant, annoying jerk. But she knew there had to be more to him because who else would come and get her in the middle of the night. Especially someone who barely knew her.

Lily stood up and walked over to him. She kneeled down beside him and gazed at his handsome face.

As she went to move a couple of strands out of his eyes a hand came up and grabbed her wrist scaring her half to death.

"Oh so you do think I'm handsome huh?" came a lazy arrogant reply.

Lily was embarrassed at the fact that James had caught her and prayed he couldn't see her blushing so hard that it faded into her hair.

"Actually I was just thinking about how much of your hair I should cut off." She said as she pulled on a couple of peices roughly and tried to get her other hand free.

James let out a yelp but didn't let go. "Now now Lily is that anyway to talk to the guy who quite literally swept you off your feet last night?"James questioned her tauntinly.

Lily fwappled him on the head and replied hotly "James Potter I swear if you don't let me go I'll..." as Lily was thinking of a reasonable threat James jerked on her arm and pulled her down on him.

"You'll what?" James asked in a husky voice.

Lily was having trouble breathing let alone thinking so all that came out was "I can't remember.'"

James laughed at this and pulled her closer. He leaned in for a kiss and Lily was about to comply when the lights flashed on and blinded both of them, bringing Lily to her senses.

"Hey prongs!" Two boys yelled as they walked into the room.

One was a very handsome boy with dark black hair that hung around his face in the same fashion as James. He looked just as arrogant as James too. The other was a boy with dirty blonde hair and a much kinder looking face. He too was attractive, but in a less masculine way.

When the two noticed what they had walked in upon there faces broke out in wide grins.

The boy with the dirty blonde hair looked at Lily and said "Oh I'm sorry, we didn't mean to interupt anything. We'll just be going."

As he started to head out of the room dragging the other one with him Lily jumped up and said "No you weren't interupting anything at..."

James interupted Lily and said "Yes you did interupt us so please do leave."

Lily shot James an evil look and thought to herself _I can't believe I was going to let this arrogant fool kiss me. I mean it would have been my first kiss and I almost wasted it on him. _

Lily continued before the boys had reached the door. "No really nothing was going on. I'm Lily Evans." she stuck out her hand to the boys. "And you are?"

The boy that had apologized for walking in on them took Lily's hand and said "I'm Remus Lupin, and this idiot over here," He pointed to the dark headed boy. "is Sirius Black. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lily."

Lily was shocked at his statement and questioned him about it. "What do you mean finally meet me."

The boy she know knew to be Remus looked somewhat abashed and replied "Well ever since James met you a while ago, your all he ever..Umph."

James elbowed Remus hard in the stomach causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor.

The boy named Sirius walked up to Lily and gave her a big hug. "Oh boy oh boy oh boy. I'm so glad that your here. Now maybe James will stop talking about you all the time."

James lunged for Sirius too, but he reacted quicker and hid behind Lily.

Lily started laughing at this and looked at James "So you talk about me huh?"

James started to blush causing Lily to laugh even more. Pretty soon both Sirius and Remus who was still on the floor joined her. James just stood there looking guilty and embarrassed.

They continued laughing for a few more seconds when James seemed to get his act back together.

"Of course Lilikins. I told them all about how much you wanted me and how you said you couldn't live without me."

Lily swung at James for this statement but not realizing that he ducked she only touched air.

"How dare you say such things about me!"

James seemed somewhat angry at being swung at and roughly replied "You know its true. Hell if Sirius and Remus hadn't walked in we'd probably be.."

"Get out now!" Lily yelled angrily. She saw the shock on all the boys faces. She knew she must seem crazy but right now she didn't care she just wanted to be alone.

She saw James motion for the other guys to leave and she heard him tell them to wait outside for him. Sirius and Remus looked at him as though they thought it would be better for him if they stayed but they solemnly hung there heads and walked out.

James turned to Lily, and in a hurt voice whispered "If you need anything, anything at all, just yell."

James turned around to leave the room, but not before Lily caught the pain in his eyes.

James closed the door with a soft click.

He shook his head and then looked at Remus and Sirius, who where standing there bickering about whether or not there was a man living inside of the telephone.

Sirius yelled "There is a man in the fucking telephone. Seriously dude. I heard him myself."

Remus gave a sigh and said "Ok Paddy whatever you say."

Sirius fwappled Remus and said pointedly "What have I told you about calling me Paddy."

Remus fwappled Sirius right back and said "I'll stop calling you Paddy, when you stop asking me if I need a flea collar."

James laughed at this and debated on if he should interupt. This was turning out to be quite a hilarious conversation. Instead he decided to give his two-cents.

"Well you know Moony, Sirius does have a point, we do see you scratching rather often. Are you sure you don't need a flea collar." James said with a wink.

Remus threw his hands up in the air and walked away saying "I give up. I just give up."

Sirius followed saying, "You know we could stop at the muggle pet store sometime tomorrow and pick one up. I think it should be bright pink. Whatcha think?"

James laughed as he watched his friends walk away still bickering. He sat himself down by the wall outside of his bedroom.

_Why did I say such a stupid thing. She makes me act like an idiot and I don't know why. God I wish I could just go in there hug her and tell her I'm sorry._

At this point James heard a scream come from inside his room. _Lily?_

A/N Ahhh a cliffie. I know I know I'm horrible what can I say. The next chapter will be posted with in a couple of days. Please R&R.


End file.
